


A Package Deal

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance loves leather, loves the sight and the smell, and the feel of it; it's even part of his job as he works at a leather fetish bar. And it's there that he encounters a beautiful woman who invites him into her bed.There's just one catch: if he takes her offer, her friend is going to be there to participate. (Not that Lance minds terribly because the man is equally gorgeous.) So when he knocks on her door late at night, the two of them take him for a wild ride.





	A Package Deal

Lance kept an eye on the end of the bar as he wiped down the old wood. A guy who had seemed to be harassing a few of the ladies was after another one, and he seemed to be fairing no better with her. Her body language was closed off, her face looking pinched with annoyance, and it was such a lovely face that Lance hated to see it like that. He let it go on only a little while longer before walking over. "Hey, why don't you move along?"

The guy looked over at him, glaring. "Why don't you butt out?"

"I don't the she's enjoying your company. Why don't you take a hike," Lance insisted, not making it a question.

The man leaned over the bar. "Why don't you fuck off, you goddamn twink?"

Lance rolled his eyes, used to the insults. "Hey, Hunk!" he shouted across the bar; he knew his friend couldn't hear over the pulsing beat of the music, so he threw up his arm, motioning to catch the big man's attention. "Come take out the trash!"

Hunk made his way over, the crowd parting for him, not wanting to catch the ire of the bouncer. Hunk snapped his fingers at the guy, looming over him, not needing to say a word. "Have a good night, sweetheart!" Lance called, blowing a kiss as the man glared before being escorted out. He turned back to the woman at the bar. "Sorry about that," he said. "Can I get you anything?"

She smiled at him. "I'm good, just about to leave, in fact."

He nodded. "I hope he didn't scare you off."

"No, men like him are a dime a dozen." She laughed, voice smooth as a fine wine. "You are pretty cute for a twink, though," she said, winking at him.

Lance grinned. It wasn't uncommon for someone to make that kind of comment due to his uniform, which was only a leather jockstrap and a harness across his chest, which was fitting for a fetish bar. He hooked his thumbs beneath the harness as he joked, "I like to think of myself as more of a twunk, personally."

The woman's eyes widened before she laughed loudly, the sound exploding from her. She lifted a hand to her mouth, clearly surprised by her own mirth. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No offense taken." Lance smiled as he took her empty glass and returned with her bill, setting the slip of paper and a pen down. She filled it out, leaving a generous tip. Lance went to pick it up when she placed her hand over his; he stared at her eyes, which were a gorgeous pale blue.

"Are you busy tonight by chance?" she asked lightly.

Lance licked his lip, enjoying the cool touch of her fingers. "I'm free after I get off at two."

Her lips quirked at the use of the term 'get off.' "Well, I'd love to entertain some company if you've a mind for it. There's just one tiny catch."

Lance's eyes flicked over her tight pink leather suit, knowing where this was going. "Ah, I'm really not into the bondage scene, just the leather. Sorry."

She laughed again. "No whips and chains if you're not into it, I promise." She turned in her seat and pointed toward the door. "See him?"

Lance had no problem picking out who she meant. The man was jacked, muscle on top of muscle in just a pair of leather pants and combat boots. He had stark white hair just like her, which picked up the color of the dancing club lights. He was talking to Hunk, a smile on his face as they chatted.

She smiled, noticing his look of interest. "That's my good friend Shiro; we come as a set."

"Your boyfriend?" Lance asked incredulously. He could believe it; they were both gorgeous, but it intimidated him at the same time.

"No," she said, "just a very close friend. I understand if you don't have interest, but we're a bit of a package deal."

Lance's mouth moved, but no sound came out. His mind was running wild with thoughts of the two strangers, most of them very, very dirty.

Mistaking his silence for hesitance, she flipped the bill over and scribbled on it, saying, "I'll leave you our hotel number in case you change your mind." She slid from the stool, her long braid swinging as she winked at him. "Hope to see you later, Lance."

Lance stood dumbfounded between the invitation and watching the sway of her ass. He briefly wondered how she knew his name before he remembered it was embroidered across the crotch of his leather jockstrap. She reached her companion, who looked at him after a moment before they walked out of the club, and all Lance could think about was how he loved the way she pronounced his name.

\--

He knocked on the metal door with a bit of trepidation. It wasn't as if this was the first time he had hooked up; it wasn't even the first time with someone from the bar, not even close. He was just pretty sure that he had never hooked up with two amazingly gorgeous people at once. There was a long enough pause for him to fidget, debating between leaving and knocking again when he heard the lock snick and the door opened.

She was backlit by buttery soft light, still wearing her tight pink leather bodysuit, and her smile was dazzling. "Lance, so good to see you, but a bit disappointing that you're wearing so many clothes."

Lance chuckled nervously and shrugged, his hands burrowing into his jacket pockets. "If it makes you feel better, I've still got my uniform on under here."

"Perfect," she purred and stepped back, opening the door wide. "Come in and get comfy."

Lance walked in, eyes traveling around the room. There were a couple suitcases in the corner and little things scattered around the room: a watch, a hairbrush, a beat up paperback novel. He noted how there was only one bed. "I thought you guys were just friends," he joked.

"Very close friends," she said with a smile. "It's cheaper to share a bed and Shiro likes to cuddle."

Lance nodded, fingers fidgeting in his pockets. "Your hair looks really nice down."

"Thank you." She smiled, a finger twirling around a strand.

The braid had looked good on her too, but it gave her more of a bondage about-to-spank-you-good feel; with it down she just seemed like a leather mistress, demanding and in control but softer. "I bet you're a demon with a crop."

Her eyes lit up, face turning mischievous. "Does that mean you've changed your mind?"

"No!" Lance blurted. He felt his cheeks warm as she laughed.

"I know, I know. You're just a good, wholesome little leather pup. Why don't you slip out of those clothes and show me what we're working with?"

It was a question and yet not a suggestion. Lance could feel the shift of power in the air from acquaintances to mistress and obedient lover; Lance never considered himself a sub, but he did like to be submissive in the bedroom. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair, toed off his shoes and then took his pants off, placing them over his jacket. He stood, ready for inspection.

She took her time, looking him up and down, motioning for him to turn around. She murmured pleasantly at the sight of the two thinner straps of his jockstrap framing his ass. Lance knew he had a great ass, was rather proud of it in fact, and he flexed it for her viewing pleasure. She made a little noise, not quite giving in to laughter, and told him to turn back around. "I suppose you'll do," she teased as she hooked a finger through the D-ring on the horizontal strap across his chest. She pulled down, signaling for him to go to his knees.

He stared up at her, hands caressing up her thighs. "Shouldn't we wait for Shiro?" he asked softly.

"He'll join us when he's out of the shower." She smirked as she ran her fingers through his hair, trailing the tips down the back of his neck. "I suppose I should tell you my name is Allura."

"Allura," Lance said, tongue caressing the word, and then he buried his face between her legs. Lance took great pleasure in hearing her gasp as he mouthed against her sex beneath the pink leather. His nose filled with the soft earthy scent of the material, getting him hard. He didn't know what it was about leather, but it always got him going. The sight was aesthetically pleasing, of course, but there was also something powerful about it. Slipping into leather let him slide into a different part of himself, let him be more open and free in certain ways, and it didn't hurt that he felt sexy too. The sight of others in leather made them exponentially more attractive too as they shared that air of confidence together.

His lips rubbed over the soft mound beneath the leather, and Allura spread her legs wider to give him better access. He moaned in appreciation, opening his mouth and cupping her sex with it, hot breath soaking into her crotch. Her fingers grabbed hold of his hair as he pressed his tongue against the leather, wiggling it. She moaned, holding his head in position as she ground down against his face. It took a moment of trial and error before they found a good position, and then Allura was rocking her hips, using his mouth to stimulate her clit. The leather grew warm and wet with his saliva, its scent intensifying. Lance's cock was hard, straining against the jockstrap pouch, but he wouldn't touch it yet.

Allura used him to her satisfaction, grinding until she stiffened, head rocking back with a gasp as she came. Lance rubbed and nuzzled, working her higher, drawing it out as she shuddered. She moaned long and low, eyes opening; they were soft with her orgasm as she gently touched his cheek. She looked up and smiled. "He was a good pick."

Lance looked over his shoulder and felt his cock ache. Shiro stood behind him, taking in the scene. His white hair was mussy and damp, and the only thing adorning his body was a pair of black chaps. His cock stood up proudly, uninhibited, and his hand stroked it idly.

He only had one arm. The fact jolted Lance; he didn't remember noticing that at the club, but then the other man had been a fair distance. Shiro watched him, judging his silence, and Lance felt a bit ashamed by his reaction; missing a limb did nothing to diminish Shiro's handsomeness. Lance reached out, replacing his hand with his own, stroking gently. Shiro's cock was nicely proportioned, a solid weight in his hand as he pushed the foreskin up and then pulled it back. They stayed like that for a moment before Allura called their attention.

She stood by the bed, a new toy in her possession. A black harness hugged her hips, a strap going between her legs, and in the center of her pelvis stood a shiny black dildo. She crooked her finger at Lance, a sly smile on her face.

Lance stood and went to her, mouth dry; he had never been pegged before, but he was ready and willing to do it at the sight. Allura was gorgeous and commanding, her temporary cock standing proud and ready. She grabbed him by the nape of the neck and shoved him to bend over the bed. A hand slapped his ass sharply and Lance jumped with a shout. "Sorry, my hand slipped," Allura said with a laugh in her voice as she caressed the stinging skin. Lance grumbled, more noise than actual concern, and arched his back to stick his ass out.

Allura hummed appreciatively, popping the cap on the lube. Her fingers found his hole, dancing over the skin, softening him up to accept penetration. "Why don't you show Shiro how good you are with that mouth?" she said, and Lance knew it wasn't a suggestion again. The bed dipped with the other man's weight, and Lance watched the hulking body slide closer. Shiro's legs were splayed open and he held them toward his chest by the backs of his knees, putting everything on display.

Lance lowered his head and pressed kisses across skin pulled taut over muscle, working his way inward until his lips met a puckered hole. He brushed several kisses over it, inhaling the scent of leather and fresh skin before prodding gently with his tongue. The tip flicked over the tight flesh, teasing as it ran over skin and hair until it relaxed enough for him to slip inside a bit. Allura's fingers were pushing into him, easing in and out; Lance moaned and wiggled his tongue, trying to burrow deeper into Shiro's hole.

Shiro grunted and brought his hands down to spread his cheeks wider, and Lance ducked his head down farther, giving himself a better angle. The ring of muscle squeezed his tongue as he pushed it inside, tonguefucking the other man, who groaned appreciatively. He tasted of clean flesh and musk, and Lance ate him out with as much enthusiasm as he had shown Allura.

She drew her fingers out, satisfied with the relaxed state of his hole. Her hands smoothed up his back, pressing on the lower portion to get him to arch. The height wasn't quite right, and the three of them had to do some shifting. Shiro lay across the length of the bed instead of across it, and Lance climbed onto it on all fours, positioning himself low. Allura stood behind him, her cock in hand as she teased it back and forth over his hole.

It was harder than a flesh and blood cock, and smoother too. Lance let out a shuddering breath across Shiro's skin as the head began pressing into him. His body fought it at first, resisting even as it enjoyed it rubbing in circles against his sensitive hole. Eventually Allura managed to ease inside, and once past that guarding ring of muscle, it slid home all the way easily. Lance groaned, tongue flicking frantically in excitement. Shiro rolled his hips, trying to capture it and shove it inside himself. A strong hand went to the back of Lance's head, making sure Shiro got what he wanted. Lance's tongue plunged inside as far as it could go, his jaw aching from being held open so wide as Shiro ground down against him, fucking himself on Lance's tongue.

The scent of leather grew stronger as bodies heated up and fluids met with the material, and it was driving Lance wild. He moaned, tongue curling and driving Shiro wild. Allura's hands wrapped around the band of his jockstrap, pulling tight as she began fucking him.

Lance pulled back, and Shiro let him, watching as he groaned, body jostling with Allura's thrusts. She was sure in her movements, working her cock with ease. Her grip maneuvered Lance's body with expertise as she rode him, a touch here urging him to arch and a touch there widening his stance. "Such a good boy, Lance," she praised, and Lance groaned as the way she pronounced his name excited him. "Don't forget Shiro now, love. There you go."

Shiro was holding his cock at the base, aiming it down toward Lance's face. Lance leaned in, tongue twining around the plump head before he took it in his mouth. He moved carefully as Allura's thrusts rocked his body; Shiro lay back, enjoying the view and the feeling of getting his cock sucked. Lance's hands caressed the smooth material of the other man's chaps, and was glad that Shiro didn't stop him. Some leather men got finicky about someone messing with their leathers, but Shiro seemed to go with the flow. Lance groaned as Shiro pushed him off his cock only to smack it gently across his face and lips, wet and warm. The cock head smeared across his cheek before plunging back inside his willing mouth.

Allura's hips were rocking, her eyes intent on watching her cock plunge in and out, Lance's hole gripping her tight. The strap between her legs applied sweet, torturous pressure to her covered clit, and each grind of her hips sent her spiraling up and up and up toward ultimate pleasure. She panted as she worked herself by working Lance; her hands tightened on the jockstrap, yanking the man back to meet her thrusts. Shiro looked up at her, and she saw her own lust mirrored in dark eyes. The tension rose in the air until it spilled over.

Arching, hips rolling, Allura came for a second time. She felt the gush of cum between her legs, hot and wet and messy. Pleasure pulsed through her clit, her inner muscles convulsing as her orgasm rolled through her. She moaned, feeling amazing but not yet satisfied; her hips picked up the pace again as she chased another climax.

Lance moaned around the cock in his mouth, pushing back as the cock in him brushed over his prostate. His dick twitched in excitement, but he ignored it as he bobbed his head up and down over Shiro's hard flesh. The other man was rolling his own balls in his hand as he watched Lance drool around his cock.

Allura was moaning high and sweet, and one of her hands went back to grab the strap between her legs from behind, pulling it taut so it pressed harder against her. She rolled her hips, groaning as she found her third orgasm, body shaking with overstimulation as she humped the strap, which fucked her cock into Lance.

Shiro grabbed Lance's head, pushing it down and starting to fuck up into his mouth as the thrusts no longer shook his body. His balls bounced and he grunted as he used the other man's mouth. Lance moved his tongue frantically, pressed his mouth tighter around the hard length. Shiro grunted, hips snapping up as he shot his load in Lance's mouth, musky and slightly salty across his tongue. Lance didn't break eye contact as he swallowed, then pulled away licking his lips.

The other man surged forward, upending Lance and flipping him onto his back. Allura smiled lasciviously as she leaned over him, taking his begging cock in hand and jacking him off even as Shiro shoved several thick fingers in Lance's ass. Lance grasped a pillow and groaned, not lasting long under talented hands and with the strong smell of leather in the air.

They took care of him, cleaning him up and divesting him of his uniform, Allura grinning as she held the jockstrap over her own crotch for a moment, shimmying as she modeled it. Lance laughed weakly as he lay back, watching Shiro and Allura undress; it turned out all three of them had their nipples pierced, and Lance jokingly said, "Twinsies!"

His phone went off, buzzing frantically, and he suddenly remembered he hadn't told Hunk he wasn't going straight home after work. He went to retrieve it, but Allura waved him away and a naked Shiro crawled onto the bed and curled an arm around him, pinning him down.

"Hello?" Allura answered the phone. "Oh, Lance?" she purred the name, her tongue doing that sexy curl and turning the 'a' into an 'o'. "Don't worry; he's well taken care of. We'll return him to you in the morning in one piece, I assure you." She laughed, a hand on her voluptuous hip as she stared at Lance, an eyebrow quirking as she smiled mischievously. "If he does cause any trouble, I'll just spank him."

Lance had the feeling that was not an empty threat. She smiled softly. "Have a good night, Hunk." She hung up and set the phone aside, then climbed into bed beside them, sandwiching Lance between them. He sighed contentedly; they still smelled of their leathers, and the scent calmed him, lulling him into sleep, and that night he discovered that Shiro really, really liked to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
